


Весной

by Юаль (Pystota)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pystota/pseuds/%D0%AE%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Про поиски вдохновения
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 3





	Весной

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена, события где-то в период начала их совместных путешествий

Птичка затянула весёлую трель где-то в кустах. К ней присоединилась ещё одна, и теперь они свиристели на пару. Лютик считал, что это красиво. Он прикрыл глаза и прислушался.

Утро было свежим, небо чистым. Весна в самом разгаре. Зелени в кронах деревьев становилось всё больше. Вдоль дороги распускались первые жёлтые цветочки. К двум поющим птичкам присоединилась третья и всё испортила.

Лютик открыл глаза и недовольно уставился в заросли. Мелодия рушилась. Третья птичка была лишней. Её громкие неритмичные переливы не вписывались в уже сложившийся мотив. Менестрель раздосадовано поморщился и метко пнул в кусты камень. Птицы разлетелись. То-то же. Он мстительно прищурился, проследив их полёт. Но настроение уже было безвозвратно испорчено. Мотив ускользнул, наступила тишина.

Бард тяжело вздохнул, разглядывая лёгкие облачка в небе, упёр руки в бока и оглянулся в поисках своего спутника. Геральт на Плотве успел утопать на приличное расстояние, и трубадур припустил вдогонку.

*

Чёртова песня никак не складывалась! Лютик хотел написать про весну, про лучи солнца, осеняющие ростки новой жизни и прелести молодых селянок на посеве. Про то, как журчит, разливаясь по ручейкам, талая вода. Про тёплый ветер, разносящий по округе сладкий аромат цветущих плодовых деревьев и играющий в чьих-то светлых спутанных волосах. Про щебет ранних птах, в конце то концов! Ведь это всегда было так просто! Он видел образы у себя в голове и воплощал их в балладах. У него всегда находились нужные слова. Но не сейчас.

Лютик как будто споткнулся и теперь летит лицом в грязь. Костюм испорчен, волосы в комьях земли. Жирный хряк смотрит как-то слишком участливо… Бард вздохнул, уныло опустив плечи. Всё было плохо. Откуда в его воображении взялся боров?

Он разворошил ногой пожухлую прошлогоднюю листву, расчищая старое место кострища, и плюхнулся на уложенный рядом ствол поваленного дерева. Кора под задницей оказалась мокрой и холодной, трубадур брезгливо поморщился, но вставать не стал. Всё и так было плохо, какая разница, на чём сидеть?

Ведьмак в это время как раз закончил привязывать Плотву и принялся копаться в седельных сумках. Их общая провизия стремительно подходила к концу.

Лютик снова тяжко вздохнул. Всё это начинало утомлять. Творческие кризисы обычно проходили у него быстро и легко. Менестрель всегда стремился воспеть лучшее в выбранном материале, заглянуть в суть. Воплотить ясное незамутнённое и понятное чувство. Он смело шагал по выбранному пути, черпал вдохновение из всего, что его окружало, будь то интересная сплетня или первые цветочки мать-и-мачехи. Во всём есть музыка. Везде скрыта история!

Но ведьмак обличал сплетников, находил истину и топтал цветочки. Он вообще много чего топтал, черепа монстров, например. И вместо возвышенных чувств, вдруг начинала бросаться в глаза слякоть под ногами, а интересная история оборачивалась бытовой сварой. В компании Геральта всё как-то усложнялось. Бард косо глянул на спутника. Он понимал, что сам выбрал его источником вдохновения, и точно знал, что этот выбор оправдается. Нужно только подождать.

В животе забурчало. К сожалению, на пустой желудок ждать благосклонности своей музы становилось сложнее. Лютик опять грустно вздохнул, подпёр голову ладонями и невидяще уставился перед собой. Стоило бы помочь с обустройством лагеря или поискать веток для костра. Но хотелось только лечь, картинно приложив руку ко лбу, и хандрить.

— Ты молчишь.

Менестрель встрепенулся от резкого голоса и удивлённо моргнул, фокусируясь на Геральте. Похоже, ведьмак уже некоторое время стоял рядом и буравил Лютика недобрым взглядом. Ну вот что ему нужно от бедного барда?

— Да, Геральт, представь себе, я молчу. А ты снова чем-то недоволен. Разве не о благословенной тишине ты просил все последние дни? Так вот, наслаждайся! Я тоже могу уставать, особенно, когда весь день приходится тащиться за лошадью на пустой желудок, а на вёрсты вокруг не видать ни одной захудалой деревушки!

Геральт раздражённо рыкнул, отошёл и вернулся, протягивая барду кусок солонины, судя по всему, последний. Дождался, пока Лютик сообразит забрать еду и уселся рядом.

— Ты молчишь и постоянно вздыхаешь, — пояснил ведьмак, — это могли быть симптомы хвори. Но я не учёл, что такую заразу как ты никакая хворь не возьмёт.

Лютик поджал губы и насупился. Ну да, чего ещё следовало ожидать. Спасибо хоть едой поделился. Трубадур быстро дожевал всё, что оставалось, обтёр руки о штаны, подобрал лютню и принялся возмущённо бренчать.

*

Шестеро детей…

Лютик не присутствовал во время самого сражения. Но видел, как растерзанные тела выносили из логова. Слышал крики отчаяния и боли родителей, потерявших своё чадо. Ну и какая тут весна? Какое прославление жизни, если в мире на каждом шагу встречается такое? До знакомства с ведьмаком он не знал о подобном.

Они не стали задерживаться в спасённой деревне. Геральт забрал награду, купил припасов и всё. Они двинулись дальше. Не разговаривали.

К вечеру устроили привал.

Лютик совсем поник. Уставился немигающим взглядом в догорающий костёр. Весна вместе с тёплыми лучиками солнца оголяла то, что таилось зимой. И это оказалось страшно. Пересказ нового подвига Геральта был запечатлён. Бард поёжился и захлопнул свою тетрадку, понимая, что ни чего путного сегодня уже не напишет. Становилось яснее, почему ведьмак всегда так скуп на подробности своих битв. Ни какой поэзии.

Менестрель растёр замёрзшие пальцы. Всё-таки лето ещё не пришло и ночи были холодными. Сверху на плечи опустилось что-то тёплое и пахнущее кобылой — дорожный плащ Геральта. Сам ведьмак присел рядом, поворошил угли и подбросил ещё брёвнышек.

Сидели молча.

Лютик плотнее закутался в плащ и обернулся к спутнику, разглядывая его профиль. Красивый, храбрый, идеальный герой для эпоса. Если, конечно, опустить некоторые нюансы характера. Бард чуть улыбнулся. Становилось теплее и спокойнее.

— Спасибо, Геральт. Я обязательно напишу балладу. Как только придумаю, как это всё… облагородить.

Лютик запнулся. В ушах снова зазвенел обречённый вой женщины.

Ведьмак уничтожил монстра, но его не чествовали как героя. В оставленной позади деревне было горе. Как часто Геральт сталкивается с такими ситуациями? Бард подозревал, что, в силу своей профессии, постоянно. Это многое объясняло.

— Теперь понятнее, почему с тобой так сложно. Ты ведь постоянно имеешь дело со смертью. Я даже слышал присказку про тебя: «смерть идёт по следам Белого волка», — процитировал Лютик. — Но это ведь не так. Просто люди, столкнувшись с чудовищем, и страшными последствиями обвиняют незнакомца. Вешают на тебя ужас пережитого, — перед глазами снова пронеслись образы обезображенных детских тел. — Извини, я пока тоже не привык к такому.

Геральт нахмурился.

— Это просто моя работа. А тебе я говорил не ходить за мной.

Менестрель сонно улыбнулся. Пережитые волнения, долгий переход и укутывающее тепло делали своё дело. Он засыпал.

*

Солнце немилосердно било по закрытым глазам. Лютик издал недовольное мычание и перевернулся на другой бок. Рядом послышались шаги, и тёплое покрывало с него потянули вверх. Геральт забирал свой плащ.

Пришлось подниматься.

Утро было слишком ранним, а ведьмак слишком бодрым. Постоянно поторапливал и грозился уехать один. Менестрель в полусне спешно приводил себя в порядок. Потянулся поднять лютню, но спросонья не смог удержать. Та съехала по камню и неприятно загудела, ударившись о землю. Память мгновенно подкинула подробности вчерашней трагедии в деревне. Воспоминания были ещё слишком яркими, бард сразу проснулся. Эти события нельзя было оставить без внимания. Нужно было взять себя в руки и написать балладу. Поэт он или кто, в конце то концов! Вот только в последние дни совсем ни чего не пишется, уныло подумалось барду.

Геральт перестал возиться где-то за спиной и подошёл ближе, протягивая что-то маленькое и жёлтое.

— Вот.

Лютик не понял.

— Что это?

— Это лютик.

Трубадур удивлённо вытаращился на цветок. Потом на Геральта. Потом опять на цветок. Ведьмак аккуратно держал тоненький стебелёк двумя пальцами.

Пауза затягивалась.

Недовольно рыкнув, Геральт вложил цветок в руку барда и направился к Плотве, бросив на ходу:

— Подумал, что тебе полезно вспомнить, как должны выглядеть лютики.

Менестрель неверяще разглядывал цветочек. Он жёлтый. А если взглянуть под определённым углом, то лепестки блестят в лучах солнца. Как глаза Геральта. Лютик посмотрела в сторону спутника и наткнулся на его ответный взгляд. Ведьмак тут же посмурнел и отвернулся, высматривая что-то в небе на горизонте.

— Собирайся живее, бард. Нужно успеть за сегодня добраться до города. К вечеру будет гроза.

Лютик улыбнулся. Широко и искренне. Он нашёл!

Для новой баллады подошли бы минорные торжественные мотивы, чтобы почтить память жертв. Менестрель на пробу взял один аккорд. Прислушался к звучанию. Но нельзя забывать и про того, кто положил конец чудовищу. Бард увереннее перехватил лютню, прикрепил яркий цветочек к дублету, вздохнул полной грудью и вприпрыжку помчался догонять Геральта.


End file.
